


Finalmente

by LeMuseSick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMuseSick/pseuds/LeMuseSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra terminó años atrás. Una nueva oscuridad amenaza al mundo mágico. Los mortífagos restantes, bajo esta niebla de incertidumbre, buscan venganza antes de caer en manos de la justicia. Primer paso. Eliminar a los traidores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalmente

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace algunos años ya... Seis para ser exactos.

Un estudio con un gran ventanal por el que los rayos de la luna alcanzan a tocar la faz de un escritorio, cercano a un librero,  un vaso volcado sobre el liquido color ámbar que contenía. Entre el recoveco que forman el librero y el ventanal una figura oscura, la silueta de un hombre encorvado tomándose el cabello con desesperación. Sollozando.

Levanta el rostro distorsionado por el dolor. La luz da de lleno en su perfil arrancando destellos de sus lagrimas mientras éstas resbalan hasta perderse en sus ensangrentadas ropas. Su cabello rubio platinado le cae sobre el rostro cubriendo sus heridas.  

Nada podría haber evitado que esto pasara. ¿Cómo? Después de tanto tiempo de la Caída. No se lo explicaba. Cuando servía al Señor Tenebroso el peligro en que se encontraba era palpable, inminente. Pero nunca pensó que aquello continuara después de que el hubiera sido derrotado. Potter había acabado con él. Al final. Después de tantas muertes y desapariciones. Tanta violencia provocada por sus fieles seguidores. Hacía tantos años. 

Cuantas cosas había logrado desde entonces.  Su padre siempre le hizo creer que la felicidad era solo algo pasajero, un simple sentimiento efímero, provocado por las cosas vanas. Como el poder, el dinero, el status quo.  " _Pero yo, si bien no la encontré... viví algo parecido"_ pensó para sus adentros. Abrazando su adolorido costado.

El amor menospreciado por todo mortífago. Era sin embargo vivido de algún modo por todos, y el que él había encontrado era uno de los que solo hablamos en historias, el amor que te hace cambiar, que te hace hacer cosas con las que nunca llegaste a soñar, uno de esos amores que te hacen ponerte en contra del mundo entero si el mundo opone a él. 

No era un sentimiento vacío. No era una debilidad. 

_"El amor es fortaleza, Draco"_ Había dicho su madre. Cuando regresaban a casa después de la Batalla. A su lado,  se encontraba  _ella_ sentada con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La tristeza y el dolor reflejados en sus silenciosas lágrimas. Recuerda haberle tomado la mano, llevársela a los labios, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Ella alzó su rostro, le miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.  

Pensó en ella, en su mirada, su piel tersa. Pensó en su sonrisa, esa que le dedicara tantas veces a lo largo de su vida y el sonido de su risa, la cual no volvería a escuchar. La ira lo embargó y nubló la imagen de quien fuera su esposa... ellos debían morir, no importaba como. La suave y fresca brisa del sereno nocturno le rozó el rostro, tranquilizándolo, cerró los ojos y tras sus parpados apareció la silueta  delgada y grácil de ella abrazando su vientre, su inflado vientre. **TODO**. Le habían arrebatado todo. Aquello que estaba preparado para nunca tener, pero que nadie le dijo que una vez que lo tuviera le seria arrebatado.

No sabia que hacer ante tal desolación. 

_"Esto que logramos tu madre y yo... sin el Señor Tenebroso nunca lo tendrás"_

Hizo un movimiento de disgusto brusco y la herida punzo con fuerza. Inhaló profundamente, tomándose el costado, a su mente vinieron dos rostros dulces, de ojos turquesa uno lo conocía perfectamente y a pesar de desconocer el segundo reconoció su propia sonrisa en el pequeño y dulce rostro.

 

-Y pensar que estuve a punto de creerte, padre.

 Río con amargo humor sin poder evitarlo, exhaló pasivamente y la punzada de dolor ceso, al igual que su latido.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé demasiado corto. Pero como dije un one-shot.


End file.
